ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Agito90
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Timeline page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Batking30 (Talk) 08:54, 2011 September 1 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Categories and Redlinks Do not put redlinks in pages. A redlink is a link to a page that doesn't exist. (They show up red.) Also, categorize your pages. These rules are mandatory. I have already categorized Ben 10 Reloaded for you with the "Series" category. As for redlinks, either create the page immediately, or don't link to it. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 11:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) CATEGORIZE YOUR PAGES. This is your last warning. Yes, even something like this will get a block if the warnings are ignored. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 17:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki Yo Agito, wat up dawg, its me Sub, that guy you met on Chat. Hey leave me a message ur somethin if u need help with anythin OK? Cuz Im a really cool dude to talk to, and we can be pals ur somethin. OK C ya.SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 19:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Blog Alright Agito, stop making blogs like that or I need to block you for 3 days. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC) STOP STOP MAKING STUPID BLOGS THAT HAVE ABSOLUTLEY NO MEANING! Make pages instead. And if you continue, you will be banned for 2 hours. 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 06:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Warning Alright, this is your LAST chance Agito, STOP IGNORING ADMINS WARNING!!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna block you for 3 days if you continues. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:44, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Blocked You are now blocked for 3 days because of removing and ignoring admins warning. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Pages Stop creating pages with only a picture in it. They have and will continue to be deleted. You will be blocked again for a week if you continue. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 14:55, September 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:STOP I deleted it because I have a reason. You can just add in on this page.(For your Ben's page) Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Chat! Come to chat! Turu17 (Talk - Blog - ) 10:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Add Ben Tennyson Then makes something like "Ben Tennyson (Your Series Name)". Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:31, September 15, 2011 (UTC) These... Ikki 065 animestocks5Bcom5D-1-.jpg C4475dcf1de0ae7c2b9cb30b5efe73231224431842 full-1-.jpg Air gear simca by fortyseven47-d2yn75i.jpg Air Gear 1 by dattebayoXD-1-.png Agito akito 2185-1-.jpg Agita in borg 10.PNG Borg10 Crown.PNG And also the crow that is always with ikki on air gear pls. Thank you! Turu17 (Talk - Blog - ) 10:56, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to make them? Turu17 (Talk - Blog - ) 17:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Errrrr Errrr, I didn't even know what the fudge is K-on, and I don't really like Generator Rex. I'm not a "crossoverer", either. I just joins in on some crossover. (Well sometimes I ask, but not a really big one crossover.) Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:14, September 22, 2011 (UTC) #Heck no. I'm a fan of other shows too. (Phineas & Ferb, Pokemon, etc.) #Meh. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:22, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :D THAT WAS COOL! Did you make that yourself? I don't really like The Legend of Zelda or whatever it is called, though :P Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Please stop uploading pictures that have the ".svg.png" extension. They are either SVGs or PNGs. I have moved most of them to the correct title, but please do not make this error anymore. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 11:03, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi and Need Some Help? Hey, i'm FusionFall123, and I wanna ask... Could I help you with your pages? I'll fix the grammar and stuff, too. I'm not doing this for anything. I'm just trying to help a user get his path fixed. I was like you before, but along the way, I had some help. Now, I wanna help you :) FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 13:17, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Bob 10-Alex Rider Crossover! I was thinking, Bob 10 is a good series. Maybe I should make a crossover with it. So do you? How 'bout NOW! I'll make the first part. I was thinking both. If People want to hate me, I can't stop them. But that's not gonna stop me from doing my job. You wanna know why? 'Cause I'm Awesome! 16:54, Jan 27 2012